Sisters on the Road
by danielsamuels128
Summary: Not only is this another story set in the 90's Alternate Universe, but guess what episode there's gonna be references to again. This time, Leni and Luan are hitting the road with a few of their friends as a way to get their minds off their runaway brother. What will they be in for on the road?
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Here's the prologue to _Sisters on the Road_. This story takes place in November 1993. If you've seen "No Such Luck" a.k.a. that controversial episode, then you might already get a clue about why I'm writing this. After what Lynn Junior Loud did to her sister, Lincoln, he couldn't take it anymore, so he ran off. It has been 3 days since his disappearance, and some of his friends and relatives are wondering where Lincoln ran off to, and more importantly, if he is still okay.


	2. Chapter 2- The Upset Sister

It was approaching 3:57pm on a Friday afternoon. The sun was soon to set in Royal Woods, Michigan. Because it's November, the sun begins to go down earlier in the day than later. Leni was coming home after spending time with fellow Royal Woods High School student, Ruby.

"Boy" Leni said. "You like sure know how to bust a move out there."

"Thanks" Ruby commented. "I had a really good time. Oh, and before I forget, Carol wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" Leni asked.

Ruby answered "Carol is gonna approach the Loud House soon to pick me up. She has a cousin in Great Lake City she wants to visit. Carol wants to know if you and one of your sisters want to come along."

"Totes yeah" Leni said. "Wait, I can only bring 1 when I have 9 sisters?"

Ruby answered "yeah. Just one."

Leni took a moment to think.

When they arrived at the Loud House, Leni told Ruby "I got it. I'll take Luan. I was gonna ask Luna, but then I realized she's on her way back from her music tour with her bandmates."

"Oh yeah" Ruby replied. "I heard they ruled Australia."

Leni added "and Asia along with Canada and Brazil. They should be back by tonight. Their last stop is Great Lake City."

"Cool" Ruby said. "Let's see if Luan wants to come."

As they entered the house, they saw Luan on the couch. Luan looked over and saw Leni and Ruby.

"Hey girls" Luan said. Leni started looking worried.

"Wait outside" Leni said to Ruby. "I'll handle this."

While Ruby went outside, Leni went over to Luan.

Leni wanted to know what has gotten Luan upset.

Luan told her "it's been a rough day. I can't even get through one class without thinking about the horrible jinx Lynn placed on Lincoln. It's been 3 days and he's still not back. I even got a nightmare about becoming a monster that wanted to kill him. A monster Leni!"

The crying started getting a little louder. She couldn't take having her heart into pieces that way anymore.

"I don't want our only brother gone this young. I really miss him."

Leni understood what was going on.

"I see" she said. "I miss him just as much as you, but it's gonna get better."

"You sure?" Luan asked.

"Totes sure" Leni said. "Now how about a hug from your sister to remember."

The hug was able to make Luan bust out a bit of laughter.

"Thanks Leni" Luan said. "I'm starting to feel a little better."

"Now that's the dope feeling I want to see" Leni replied. "Hey, you wanna take a road trip with me, Ruby and Carol?"

Luan responded "that depends. Where we going?"

Leni replied "Carol has a cousin in Great Lakes City she wants us to meet."

Luan replied "I guess I could go for a weekend out of the house."

"How dope" Leni said. "Let's go tell Ruby." The second they did, Ruby too got excited.

A half hour later, Luan called to Leni, "hey homie! Ruby and Carol are outside waiting for us!"

Leni responded "be right down!"

"Have fun with Ruby and Carol, Luan" her mom said.

"I will" Luan said. "Hey, you think you can get the others to talk to Lynn about that jinx? Lincoln's still not back."

Her dad responded "no problem my little piece of comedy gold, and we'll talk to her as well."

Leni came downstairs. "Sorry about that Luan. I had to pee. I heard it's gonna be a long ride."

Luan commented "then we better get going."

Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud gave Leni and Luan goodbye hugs before sending them off.

After getting in the car and rolling away, Lynn sked Rita "you think they'll be okay. What if what happened to Lincoln happens to them?"

Rita responded "they'll be alright, but we should get the first aid kit ready just in case."

Lynn Sr. agreed to what she said.


	3. Chapter 3- On the road

While cruising on the road, Carol was the most excited to see her cousin.

"Hey Carol" Leni started asking her. "What is your cousin like?"

Carol answered "she is just like Ruby, only about a year and a half older. Her birthday is on February 21st. Did you know Lori is thinking of attending college where we're going?"

Ruby answered "I know. She thinks it will be a dream come true for her."

She then looked in the back. "Hey Leni, I thought your sister, Luan was more crunk than she is right now."

Leni looked at Luan. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm chillin" Luan answered.

"You sure?" Carol asked.

Luan told them "I just can't stop thinking about Lincoln. I still miss him."

She then started singing about him, and it went a little like this:

You and I, we were meant to be there

You and I, the love we're supposed to share

Brother and Sister standing side by side

Brother and Sister making the sadness go slide

But now you're gone and it's making me blue

How can I be happy if we can't stick like glue

You and I both have our mistakes that we get over when the day comes to an end

No matter how far away from home, happiness to each other, we send

But without you, how can we be like the PB and J

Or peaches and cream, that is what I say

You and I, Sister and Brother

You and I looking out for each other

Without you there's no brightness in me

How could I be there with you if you're not there with me

The song ended.

While hugging Luan, Leni said to Ruby and Carol, "I'm getting worried about Luan. I wish there was a way to cheer her up."

Carol replied "well, when we arrive at my cousin's crib, we can ask her if she has seen Lincoln anywhere."

Ruby then responded "hang on. Your cousin is a girl?"

"That's right chicas" Carol replied. "We used to have so much fun together."

Luan stopped crying and asked "what made you stop having fun with her?"

Carol answered "I one time kissed her thinking she was one of my friends. However, I didn't let anyone make fun of me for it. The joke ended up being on them. I'm in love with my cousin, making us fly lesbians if you know what I mean."

The others couldn't believe it.

Leni commented, "you know, this reminds us of our sister- Luna. She's in love with another girl from school."

Luan's stomach started to growl a little. "I'm getting a little hungry."

Ruby replied "yeah, and I got the pasties. Is there anywhere we can get a quick bite?"

Carol looked over. "There's a service plaza coming up in the next mile and a half. We can stop there."

The others agreed to it.

While at the service plaza, Leni and Luan we're waiting for Carol and Ruby to come sit with them. As they came over, all 4 of them saw Luna's bandmates: Sam, Sully and Mazzy.

"Hey girls" Sam said to them.

"Hey Sam" Luan said. "How was the world tour?"

Sully answered "we rocked it. We even learned some new things about where we went."

Carol then asked, "what happened to Luna chicas?"

Mazzy answered "she wanted to stay in Great Lakes City a couple more days, especially after seeing Lincoln with the Casagrandes."

Luan asked "Ronnie Anne found Lincoln?"

"Yeah" Sully answered. "What happened?"

Leni answered "ask our sister, Lynn." The others got shocked.

"Is he still upset over that jinx?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Luan answered. "He ran away because of that and I really miss him."

"It'll be okay Luan" Sam said. "You have your big sister and a bunch of friends here to cheer you up."

Everyone then sang "Good Friends Are For Keeps" by From the Top to Luan.

After the song ended Luan thanked the others by hugging her.

"Anything for a friend" Mazzy said. "Have fun on the road."

"We will" Leni said.

Luna's bandmated waved goodbye as they exited and got on the road.

A short time later, Carol, Leni, Luan and Ruby got back on the road as well.


	4. Chapter 4- At Calca's House

Meanwhile, back at the Loud House, the remaining sisters were coming in through the door.

"And she's still right" Lucy said to Lynn.

"I agree" Lana commented.

"As if" Lynn Junior said. "He shouldn't have come to that game."

"And you think it's okay to jinx him like that?" Lana replied.

"What could the 411 be about that?" Lynn asked.

Lola answered "the 411 is that the cold move you did on him started a lot of controversy behind our backs. Not even I would do something that mean to our brother."

"Oh snap" Lana replied. "It even makes Lori a dope sister if you know what I mean."

"Thanks Lana" Lori replied. "I'll be sure to include that when we explain all this to mom and dad. Too bad we have to wait for them."

"Not!" Their dad said walking into the living room.

"Hey dad" Lana said. "You too mom."

Lori then asked "how much of our 411 did you hear if you know what I mean?"

"I think we heard enough" the sisters' mom said.

"Dope" Lola said. "We were just about to wonder whether or not you returned yet. Maybe you can help us get Lynn here to lay off jinxing others and starting controversy if you know what I mean."

"We'd be glad to Lola" Lynn Senior told her.

Lynn Junior knew nothing dope was about to happen.

At about 8:47pm, Carol, Leni, Luan and Ruby arrived at the cousin's crib. When they got up to the front door, Carol gave a knock. After the door opened, Carol's cousin came out.

"Hey cousin" she said.

"Hey cousin" Carol said back.

The 2 girls gave each other a welcome hug.

"Girls" Carol started saying to the others. "This is my cousin, Calca Rhea."

The others said hi.

Calca responded "Oh yeah. Leni, Luan and Ruby. I have heard so much about you girls."

"Really?" Luan asked.

"Yeah" Calca replied. "Your sister, Luna Loud, rocked it last night. Did you hear your brother, Lincoln Loud, is here too?"

"Yep" Leni said. "You can blame Lynn Junior."

Calca asked "what's a Lynn Junior?"

Luan answered "another one of our siblings. There's a total of 11 in my house."

Calca asked "so your sister, Lynn Junior, is why Lincoln ran out here?"

"Yep" Luan answered. "I like to jinx her with bad luck if you know what I mean."

Calca replied "that might just ring in more controversy. Come on inside."

After stepping into the house, Calca closed the door behind her.

"Still can't believe you live in a Rowhome on East 100th Street" Ruby said to Calca.

"I know" Calca said. "It's awesome. Though, I don't really get much visitors other than those in the neighborhood. It's pretty quiet around here, especially on weekends."

"I see" Leni said. "It's getting late."

Calca commented "I got my bedroom set up. It's upstairs."

They went upstairs to Calca's bedroom.

At about 11:37pm, Luan was having a hard time falling asleep. She quietly snuck downstairs to the kitchen to see if there was a late night snack.

Luan sat in one of the chairs thinking "no. That's not gonna work."

"Luan?" A mysterious voice said, surprising her.

Luan turned to see who that voice was, and became less surprise to find out it was her sister, Leni.

"What are you doing up so late?" Leni asked. "Don't you know it's almost midnight?"

Luan nodded before telling Leni "I just can't stop thinking about the whole 'bad luck Lincoln' thing. It's been driving me insane all week. I can't even do one prank right without worrying that the effects of that day will make it go wrong."

Leni gave Luan a hug to cheer her up.

"Trust me" Leni said. "I unfortunately know how that feels. I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

An idea came into her head.

"Hey, I'll let you cuddle next to me for the rest of the night."

"Thanks Leni" Luan said. "Wait until Luna and Lincoln hear about this."

Leni was in agreement with her.


	5. Chapter 5- Saturday Morning, Chicas!

The next morning, it was almost 9 o clock. Lincoln was heading out to the park with her sister Luna, their friend Ronnie Anne, and her bestie, Sid Chang.

"So" Lincoln started. "You sure seemed pretty happy to reunite with me."

"I sure was" Luna said. "I mean as much as I love touring the world with my bandmates, I would still rather be living with my own family".

"What did you see while you and your bandmates were on tour?" Sid Chang asked.

"Yeah" Ronnie Anne commented. "I would love to hear about it myself."

Luna decided to tell them a bit about it. "So, one of the stops we made was in Curitiba, Brazil. It smelled so fresh. The air never smelled so fresh and sweet before. While we were there, we ran into one of Carols' pen pals. They helped Carlos with his Spanish speaking."

After a montage of them translating between Spanish and English, Ronnie Anne commented "that's so cool. Hey Lincoln, next time you come over, maybe my family can help you learn some more Spanish."

Lincoln used Spanish to tell Ronnie Anne "awesome".

"I see you're catching on" Ronnie Anne said.

"I know" Lincoln commented.

The 4 of them continued on down the street.

Meanwhile, Carol, Leni, Luan and Ruby were coming down the stairs at Calca's house.

"Woo" Ruby said. "Saturday in the house chicas".

"Oh yeah" Carol commented. "The dankest day of the week is here."

The 4 girls saw that Calca already has a round of dope breakfast ready.

"Wow Calca" Luan said. "That's unbelievably fly."

"Thanks," Calca said. "No way I was gonna be a fart knocker and forget whipping up a Saturday morning for you to remember if you know what I mean."

"Boy" Leni said. "You totes were not kidding."

There were pancakes with fruit salad, buttered toast and cups of orange juice.

While enjoying their breakfast, Calca asked "did you chicas have a good night's rest."

Luan answered, "some did." She then looked at Leni and Ruby while saying "some couldn't get to sleep until after midnight."

Ruby asked Luan "are you still hung up over missing Lincoln? It's aight to say it. Whatever you say, we'll totally believe you."

"Aiight" Luan said. "Yes. I really miss him."

Leni then said to the others "I hope the others are doing well with Lynn. I still can't believe she caused all this."

Carol then said "hey Luan, didn't you create a fly song that hit close to home?"

"I did," Luan said. "It went something like this."

You and I, we were meant to be there

You and I, the love we're supposed to share

Brother and Sister standing side by side

Brother and Sister making the sadness go slide

But now you're gone and it's making me blue

How can I be happy if we can't stick like glue

You and I both have our mistakes that we get over when the day comes to an end

No matter how far away from home, happiness to each other, we send

But without you, how can we be like the PB and J

Or peaches and cream, that is what I say

You and I, Sister and Brother

You and I looking out for each other

Without you there's no brightness in me

How could I be there with you if you're not there with me

Calca couldn't believe what Luan was singing. "That really did hit close to home" Calca said. "You know, last I heard, Lincoln was at Ronnie Anne's home."

"Dope" Leni said. "What house was it?"

"It's actually an apartment building" Calca answered. "I was over there just last week. Around 11, we can dip onto the road again, and I'll show you where it is."

"Now that's the buzz hype I'm down for" Ruby said.

"Me too" Luan said. "Let's just hope you don't wheel in any of that buzz kill if you know what I mean."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh along to what Luan was saying.

When the clock got to 11, the girls were ready to hit the road.

"Nice van chicas" Calca said.

The van was bright green with a dope splash of yellow.

"Thanks," Carol said. "My mom gave it to me after I got my own driver's license. The first day I got it was a moment I'll never forget. You chicas ready to bounce over to Ronnie Anne's crib?"

"Us dope chicas?" Luan responded. "You know we are."

While on the road, Luan asked "are there any dope songs on the radio?"

The others wanted to know as well.

"Let's see," Carol said.

The announcer on the radio said "don't put away the sunglasses yet. Our tribute to the musical stars of 1991 and 1992 continues next with our Will Smith and DJ Jazzy Jeff mini marathon."

With that, the theme to "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air" came on.

"That's the Fresh Prince theme" Luan said.

"We know that song" Calca commented.

The girls got to sing, or in this case, rap along to the song. Those chicas were having a blast. However, it was still gonna be a little while before they arrived at Ronnie Anne's crib. Remember, they were coming down from East 100th Street.


	6. Chapter 6- Closure With the Casagrandes

Over at the Casagrandes' apartment building, the girls got out of the van.

"I'm still a little worried," Luan said to them. "What if Lincoln's not in this building?"

Carol asked Calca, "are you sure this is the right building?"

"I know it's the right one," Calca said. "It's been a week since I last came here. Obviously, he must have gone out to play with Ronnie Anne. Am I the only one who thinks those 2 were on a break?"

"Oh please," Ruby commented. "Could that be anymore sarcastic if you know what I mean?"

Leni and Luan couldn't help but laugh. That was when Lincoln, Luna, their friend Ronnie Anne, and her bestie, Sid Chang all returned.

"What's so funny?" Lincoln asked.

The girls turned around and saw it was him. Leni and Luan went over and hugged him. They then hugged Luna as well.

"So," Leni asked. "How was the tour?"

Luna answered, "we had a swell time. I brought back some souvenirs from Vietnam and Canada. Though, I was not expecting Lincoln to be here."

"It was quite a surprise," Ronnie Anne commented.

She then asked why he came out here in the first place. Leni and Luan decided to tell them all about it.

Approximately 19 and a half minutes later, Leni then stated "and that's why we're standing here at your family's apartment building, Ronnie Anne."

Luna then said to Ronnie Anne, "I think I speak for my entire family when it comes to saying we don't know how we'll ever thank your family for making sure Lincoln's okay."

Ronnie Anne commented, "just stop calling me Lincoln's girlfriend because you know I'm not."

Leni, Luan and Luna all said at once, "you got it, girl."

"Thank you," Lincoln said in pure joy.

Calca then commented, "I still think it's because you 2 were on a break."

Lincoln, while laughing himself, replied "someone's been watching one sitcom too many."

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Yeah," Sid replied. "It's just unbelievable that your sister would do something that harsh."

"I know," Luan commented. "Please tell me it's all gonna be okay now though, right?"

"Gonna be okay?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Just think about what would've happened if Lincoln ran off again because of the unlucky jinx Lynn Junior placed on him. Lincoln could've been killed by some crazy stranger with a gun, Leni could've been fired from her job, Bobby would've broken up with Lori, I could have been left in a life lasting state of depression, Sid might not want to be my friend anymore for not stepping up to stop it, and you Luan? This would have cost you your whole life as a comedian. Name one reason why you would dare say this is okay!"

Luan tried to think but had no guess.

Carol decided to step in and give a response. "Because we're still here," she answered. "All of us. Be grateful that Ronnie Anne and her family stepped in when Lincoln thought no one ever will."

The rest of them looked at one another in silence for a moment.

"I guess Carol does make like a good point," Ronnie Anne said.

"I agree," Luan said. "It does have a nice feeling knowing our brother's back with us."

"No one I'd rather be with," Luna commented.

All 4 Loud siblings hugged each other out.

"See," Carol said. "Everything is once again fine with us, and soon, it'll be fine for the rest of the Loud family as well."

"Hey," Rosa Casagrande called. "You guys coming in yet? I got tamales fresh from the oven."

"Lunchtime," Calca said.

"I totally can not wait," Leni said.

Up in the Casagrandes' apartment, they were indulged in the taste of Rosa's tamales.

"These are so good," Carol said.

"I know," Calca commented. "I should drop over more often. These tamales are some of the best food I have ever eaten."

"Better than the ones at local food trucks?" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie Anne commented, "I wouldn't go there if I were you. If she found out I did, she'd make sure I never eat again."

"That's one harsh threat, girl" Luna commented.

She then asked if the rest of the family's doing fine. They agreed.

Back at the Loud House, Lori answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Lori," Luna said to her.

"Hey Luna," Lori said back. "How was the tour?"

Luna answered "it was a blast. I called my bandmates last night, they'll be over tomorrow to tell you all about it. Check out who's joining us. Wave hi homies."

Lori got even more pumped. "you guys found Lincoln?"

"Yeah," Ronnie Anne answered. "That was one cold move your sister pulled. Do you not know how much controversy is gonna stir up among our fans?"

"No worries," Lori said. "We're having a serious talk with Lynn. She's not gonna make that controversial mistake again."

"Excellent," Luan said.

It was still gonna be awhile before Ruby, Carol and the other 4 Louds return home to Royal Woods. How will the rest of Lincoln's family react when they see Lincoln and Luna arrive at their front door? I'll let you decide.

The end.


End file.
